Vorgeordneter Baum
| Hauptentwickler = Jean-Loup Gailly''bisher nur auf Englisch unter ''Wikipedia:Jean-loup Gailly, und Mark Adlergithub.com/maharmstone/btrfs/blob/master/README.md – Stand: 2018; u.a. mit ‚Copyright © 1995-2017 Jean-loup Gailly and Mark Adler‘ | Hersteller = Oracle, Suse,Das zweite Service Pack für Suse Linux Enterprise 11 – Heise, am 28.2.2012 Synology,DSM 6.1: Synology bringt Btrfs auf mehr alte NAS-Systeme – Golem, am 22.2.2017SRM 1.1: Erstes großes Update für Synologys Routerbetriebssytem – Golem, am 19.7.2016 Tizen-Entwicklerdie Tizen-Entwickler (also Intel, die Linux Foundation und Samsung) als (verbleibende) Erben des übernommenen MeeGo-Linux; siehe auch MeeGo-Projekt wählt Btrfs zum Standard-Dateisystem – Heise, am 12.5.2010 und Anderemit Andere sind hier hauptsächlich erstmal die Gemeinschaft (oder auch die sogenannte Community) gemeint | Letzte Ausgabe = 1.0.2 | Veröffentlicht am = 19.5.2018 | Betriebsgebilde = Linux, ReactOS und Windows | Programmiersprache = hauptsächlich C++ wenigstens was wohl den Windows-Teil (also WinBtrfs) angeht | Zuordnung = Verwaltung | Bedingungen = also (allein) für reine Anwender gibt es wohl keine wirklich nennenswerten Bedingungen; ist sogenannte „[[Wikipedia:de:freie Software|freie Software]]“ unter den Bedingungen der sogenannten LGPL; siehe auch github.com/maharmstone/btrfs/blob/master/README.md (englisch; Stand: 19.5.2018) – u.a. mit ‚GNU Lesser General Public Licence (LGPL)‘ | Deutsch = es sind noch deutschsprachigen Befehle oder Hilfsanwendungen bekannt }} Der (vor)geordnete Baum – auch Ordnerbaum (kurz O-Baum), Verzeichnisbaum (kurz V-Baum; lautschriftlich Feazaichnißßbaum, kurz F-Baum) und ursprünglich (englisch) B-Tree FS (kurz BTrFS) genannt – ist ein freies Dateigebilde (englisch ‚file system‘), welches auf einem vorgeordneten oder auch ausgeglichenen (denglisch aus' alancierten'') Baum (englisch '' ''')siehe auch ''Wikipedia:de:B-Baum und …:balancierter Baum aufbaut. Das Dateigebilde beherrscht unter anderem das Kopieren beim Schreiben und kann ohne zusätzlichen VerwaltungsaufwandVerwaltungsaufwand wie mit zusätzlich fremdsprachigen Volume-Management oder auch Software-RAID über mehrere Datenträger hinweg genutzt werden. Es kann im ''Linux''-Kern oder -''Kernel'' (ab Ausgabe 2.6.29) eingebaut sein,ist wohl beispielsweise in OpenSUSE (ab Ausgabe 11.3) und in Oracle Linux enthalten ist zudem bereits in ReactOS (ab A0.4.1, als WinBtrfs-Treiber) enthalten und kann wohl in ähnlicher Weise auch in Windows (ab [[Wikipedia:de:Microsoft Windows 7|Ausgabe 7'']]) eingebunden werden. Siehe auch * Befehle Btrfs-Dateisystem – ''Ubuntuusers-Wiki * Wikipedia:de:Btrfs * Wikipedia:de:Verzeichnisbaum Meldungen und Ähnliches * WinBtrfs 1.0 erschienen: Dateisystem Btrfs nativ unter Windows einsetzen – Heise/iX, am 5.9.2017 * btrfs - Linux-Dateisystem der Zukunft – Pro-Linux, am 26.8.2010 ** Seite 2: root-Installation und Administration ** Seite 3: Arbeiten mit btrfs ** Seite 4: Subvolumes und Snapshots ** Seite 5: RAID ** Seite 6: Speicherplatz * Das Dateisystem Btrfs – C’T-Magazin, am 7.7.2009; u.a. auch mit Leistungs- oder sogenanntem Performance-Vergleich zwischen Ext3, Ext4 und eben Btrfs Fremdsprachiges * (Media)Wiki (englisch) – bei Kernel.org * github.com/maharmstone/btrfs (englisch) – Entwicklerseite bei GitHub ** …/blob/master/README.md ** …/releases Belege und Anmerkungen Oracle Linux mit Btrfs – Heise, am 14.3.2012 Ein Btrfs-Praxis-Check und -Workshop – Admin-Magazin, Ausgabe 05/2012 Clever schachteln: Das neue Linux-Dateisystem Btrfs im Detail – Admin-Magazin, Ausgabe 04/2009; u.a. mit „Btrfs gehört somit ab Kernel 2.6.29 zu den offiziellen unterstützten Linux-Dateisystemen.“ und „Btrfs lässt sich ohne zusätzliches Volume-Management oder Software-RAID über mehrere Datenträger hinweg … nutzen.“ Das Dateisystem Btrfs – c’t, am 7.7.2009; u.a. mit „Seit Linux 2.6.29 ist das Dateisystem … Teil des Linux-Kernels.“ ReactOS 0.4.1 Released (englisch) – ReactOS(.org), am 17.5.2016; u.a. mit ‚BTRFS support - Initial read and write support introduced via importing of the WinBtrfs driver.‘ github.com/maharmstone/btrfs/blob/master/README.md (englisch) – GitHub, zuletzt geändert am 19.5.2018; u.a. zu ‚WinBtrfs v1.0.2‘ mit ‚WinBtrfs is a Windows driver for the next-generation Linux filesystem Btrfs. A reimplementation from scratch, it contains no code from the Linux kernel, and should work on any version from Windows 7 onwards. It is also included as part of the free operating system ReactOS.‘ (übersetzt [[Wikipedia:de:Google-Übersetzer|Googles Hilfe]] „WinBtrfs ist ein Windows-Treiber für das Linux-Dateisystem Btrfs der nächsten Generation. Eine Neuimplementierung von Grund auf, es enthält keinen Code vom Linux-Kernel und sollte ab Windows 7 auf allen Versionen funktionieren. Es ist auch Teil des kostenlosen Betriebssystems ReactOS.“) Kategorie:Allbuch Kategorie:KI